Věci, které máme společné
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Nový případ oživí starou bolest. Morgan/Reid, zmínky o zneužívání, spoiler 2x12, 7x18


Reida děsilo to ticho, které je provázelo celou cestu zpátky domů z Arizony. To naprosté ticho, jak se nikomu z nich nechtělo mluvit, ne po tom, co viděli, ne potom, co málem přišli pozdě, aby zachránili toho chlapce.

Ale nejhorší na tom tichu bylo to, že byl potichu Morgan. Protože Morgan skoro nikdy nebyl potichu. Vždycky mluvil (snad jen kromě Chicaga), snažil se rozptýlit sebe i ostatní, myslet na něco jiného než na právě uzavřený případ.

Tentokrát ale mlčel, celou cestu domů, a mlčel i teď, když se spolu s Reidem konečně vrátili do svého domu. Seděl bez hnutí na posteli v jejich společné ložnici a díval se přímo před sebe, předkloněný a s lokty opřenými o kolena, prsty propletené. Výraz v jeho očích byl… Reid nedokázal popsat, co v těch očích vidí.

Reid si pomalu, aby Morgana nevyplašil, sedl na postel vedle něj a položil mu dlaň na rameno. „Dereku?" oslovil ho měkce. Měl o něj starosti. Jistě, věděl, že tenhle případ bude pro Dereka těžký, případy, které se týkaly dětí, bývaly vždy těžké, pro ně pro všechny, a pro Morgana obzvlášť, vzhledem k tomu, co se stalo jemu, když byl dítě, a Reid to naprosto chápal. Ovšem tohle… to ticho bylo příliš intenzivní a děsivé a plné něčeho nepopsatelného. Příliš hlasité.

„JJ mi řekla, co se stalo v nemocnici," řekl tiše, nespouštěje pohled z jeho tváře. „Odvedl jsi úžasnou práci, s tím chlapcem. Vím, jak těžké to pro tebe muselo být."

Morgan k němu zvedl oči. „Bylo mu teprve osm, když ho unesl," řekl tlumeným hlasem, ochraptěle.

Reid přikývl a jemně mu stiskl rameno.

„Pokusil se o sebevraždu," zamumlal Morgan slabě, oči tmavé a hluboké a plné nějaké staré bolesti. „V té nemocnici. Měl jsem tam být s ním, měl jsem vědět, že se o to pokusí…" Jeho hlas se vytratil a nehty se mu zaryly do jemné kůže na dlaních, jak bezmocně sevřel pěsti.

Reid si smutně povzdychl a bříšky prstů začal na Morganově rameni kreslit uklidňující kroužky. „To je v pořádku," připomněl mu měkce. „Nemohl jsi vědět, co Angel udělá…"

Morgan se na něj díval, obličej zkřivený bolestí, jako by ho prosil o odpuštění. „Mohl," zašeptal nakonec a uhnul očima.

Reid se zmateně zamračil. Co to znamenalo? Jak by Derek mohl vědět, co –

Oh, bože. Reid beze slova pootevřel ústa, protože najednou to bylo všechno tak jasné. Protože to všechno bylo v tom jednom slově. A jemu najednou došlo, že se Morgan s tím chlapcem ztotožňoval víc, než kdokoli očekával, protože toho spolu měli společného víc, než tušili. A že ta drobná, roky stará jizva, kterou měl na zápěstí –

„Dereku…" vydechl Reid ohromeně a do očí mu vstoupily slzy.

Morgan si přejel dlaněmi silně po tvářích a z hrdla mu uniklo tiché, bolestné zavzlykání. „Bylo mi patnáct," zašeptal. „To všechno, co se dělo, to všechno s Carlem…" Prudce zamrkal a pak zvedl hlavu a podíval se omluvně na Reida. „Bál jsem se. Strašně jsem se styděl a myslel jsem si, že je to moje vina. Víš, že něco, co jsem udělal, něco _ve mně_ ho přimělo, aby si vybral zrovna mě. Věděl jsem, že kdybych někomu řekl, co mi Carl dělá, nevěřili by mi, že by si mysleli, že si za to můžu sám." Morgan dlouze vydechl a vděčně stiskl Reidovy prsty, když ho mladík vzal za ruce. „Chtěl jsem umřít. Aby to skončilo. Aby se mě už nikdy nemohl dotknout. Abych se ho už nikdy nemusel bát… Jen jsem chtěl, aby to už skončilo, a tak jsem jednou, když jsem byl doma sám, vzal tátovu starou žiletku a zamknul se v koupelně."

Reid na něj mlčky zíral, dech zrychlený, a potlačoval slzy při tom přiznání. Nenáviděl v tu chvíli Buforda ještě víc než dosud, když pochopil, jak otřesný dopad mělo na Dereka to, co mu udělal. Nenáviděl ho za to, že přiměl Dereka, aby si myslel, že nestojí za to, aby žil.

„Řízl jsem se, jenže pak mi najednou došlo, že to nemůžu udělat," dodal Morgan.

„Nemohl jsi to udělat, protože bys ublížil matce," doplnil Reid chápavě a konejšivě stiskl jeho ruce v dlaních.

Derek přikývl. „Najednou mě napadlo, že když to udělám, bude to máma, kdo mě najde. Nebo Sarah nebo Desiree. Věděl jsem, že by to nikdy nepochopily, že by mi to máma nikdy neodpustila. Nemohl jsem jí to udělat, ne po tom, co umřel táta, takže jsem tu žiletku zase schoval, šel do svého pokoje a brečel, dokud jsem neusnul." Sklopil hlavu, jako by se styděl sám za sebe.

Reid zamrkal, aby se zbavil slz, a potom ho vzal za bradu a natočil si jeho tvář k sobě. „Mrzí mě, co ti udělal, ale jsem na tebe hrdý, Dereku. Jsem na tebe tak strašně moc hrdý za to, že ses rozhodl nenechat ho vyhrát."

Morgan se slabě pousmál, vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a lehce ho políbil na rty. „Miluju tě, Spencere, víš to?" zamumlal a stáhl ho s sebou na postel.

„To vím," usmál se Reid a pevně ho objal.

A v tu chvíli, sevřený v objetí Reidových silných, láskyplných paží, milovaný a dokonale v bezpečí, si byl Morgan poprvé v životě jistý, že se tehdy rozhodl správně.


End file.
